Bubblegum and Office Phones
by Stormy Grey Skies
Summary: Jasper Whitlock's bored on the job, and takes to admiring a certain coworker from the office a mere ten feet away. When he spots an abandoned packet of bubblegum, his day gets a lot more interesting. Oneshot, slash, AU, AH, pretty OOC, and mentions of explicit fantasies (but no actual lemons).


I toss a stapled-and-highlighted packet of papers away from me, not knowing or particularly caring where it lands. My workspace is a mess anyways, and I honestly just can't be bothered anymore. I sigh and run my hands through my hair, giving the blonde locks a toss. Setting aside a pen that I have a bad habit of placing between my lips, I finally give my tired eyes a rest. God, there's nothing to do, is there? This joke of a job drives me crazy sometimes, I swear. I look around the office, and notice a certain man rubbing his stunning green eyes, through the glass that separates his office from the rest of the large room. Instantly, my mood improves. An unsharpened number two pencil taps a thoughtful rhythm on my desk and I spin my desk chair in lazy circles with a halfhearted push.

_Wheeeeeeee_…what to do, what to do….how can I get his attention?

I spy a half-used packet of gum lying underneath some abandoned documents and get a bright idea. My foot comes down and drags the chair to a stop, and I lunge over to retrieve the package. It's bright pink bubblegum. I think I remember some pretty little assistant accidentally leaving it here with a pile of paperwork thicker than my fist. I flip the flimsy cardboard open. Okay, maybe not so accidentally. Scrawled in lilac ink across the flap is, I assume, her number. Along with a winky face and her name. Alice. Complete with a heart dotting the 'i'. Now that I think about it, I do dimly recall a flirtatious wink or two in response to my polite smile and greetings…

Sorry, honey, but I don't swing that way. To be honest, I'm more attracted to that guy over there with the muscles, and the kind dimples, and the curly black-brown hair shorn close to his head. His flirting is way more effective than yours, darlin'. So, you'd do better leaving this at Edward-from-Sales' desk. He hasn't had any in way too long, and has a bad habit of coming on too strong to girls who aren't looking for anything serious. From the way you kept eyeing that shiny new ring on Rosalie's finger the other day, you two would be perfect together.

Yeah, I guess it's a good idea I didn't really pay that much attention to her when she came over. Either way.

I sneak a glance through the divide between our desks and see his captivating gaze sweeping back towards my direction every second or two. My flurry of motion must've caught his attention. Good.

I shrug and place a piece of the bubblegum in my mouth. My personal preference is the mint citrus kind hiding in my desk somewhere, but this gum serves my purpose much better.

Starting to chew, I make sure to make direct eye contact with him as I blow the first bubble. He looks stunned (and more than a little aroused) for a second before he composes himself, and looks back down at another red-tape form. No worries. Our flirtation's been subtle at best, and he's always the one coming onto me, so he's probably just not used to this. Plus, the innuendo and unspoken attraction sparking between us has been limited to drinks after work with a few other co-workers, or around the water cooler - during our actual work time is new.

The next time he looks up, I lock eyes with him again and slowly blow another bubble. He stares at my mouth with barely concealed longing, and I feel a small thrill of victory and lust run through me. I let it disappear, and watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, hard, and wink at him when his eyes flit back up to mine.

His look of hunger intensifies, but he covers it with a returning wink, and a smirk that just said absolute filth - the kind that gets you lying on your back trying to get your breath back. Excitement runs through my veins as I blow another bubble - this time going for as big as I could get it.

Two things happen at the same time: it pops, and he reaches for his cell. I hear my office phone ring and raise an eyebrow at him. He just smiles devilishly. The twinkle in his eye has me reaching for the handset without a second thought.

"Hello there, Jasper Whitlock speakin'. How may I _serve_ you today?" I drawl, exchanging the word 'help' for 'serve' in a deliberate - if mostly innocently joking - way. The way my voice has seemed to drop an octave is purely unintentional, though. The soft groan on the other end tells me it had the desired effect.

I blow another bubble and let it pop soundly, just to drive my point in further. I grin, lightly smacking the gum, and maintain the hot line of eye contact we've got going through the space between our desks.

"Well, Jasper Whitlock, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." His voice, throaty and coated with raw lust, speeds my heart into overdrive and I curse myself for letting him undoubtedly hear the sharp intake of breath coming from my end. This flirtation is like a dance, and I want to be the one to see him come undone for me first.

"Oh, really, now? And...what, exactly, is the nature of your request, and your call today?" I say in a falsely easygoing tone. He already knows how much he's affecting me, but that doesn't mean I have to confirm it. At least, that easily. Plus, there are people around me, and I don't have the luxury of a mostly soundproof office like he does.

"I think you know exactly why I'm calling you today, Mr. Whitlock. Something about that hot little mouth of yours and some secretary's pink bubblegum sound familiar? Or maybe the dirty little way you've been staring at me, with those winks that are driving me insane?" A brief feeling of surprise at the secretary statement flits through my stomach, but it quickly makes way for the pure, unfiltered desire sweeping through me at his low tone and playful smirk assaulting me in our workplace.

"I think that rings a bell. Are you calling to file a complaint?" I smile cheekily at him, but his next few words wipe that smile off my face and have me almost moaning out loud.

"Oh, _definitely_ not. I'm just callin' to tell you that after work tonight, _I'll_ be taking the place of those bubbles. And _trust_ me when I tell you that I'll be keeping you occupied. God, you have no idea...the things I wanna do to you...I've wanted to worship your fucking sexy body until you can't do nothin' but shake in my arms ever since you started working here, and I'm finally gonna do that _and so much more_ when we get off work. Fuck, I'm gonna make sure you can still feel me pounding into you Monday morning when you sit back at that damn desk, and every time you move you'll remember the things we'll do. I can't wait any longer to taste your skin, and see the way you come undone for me, baby." I curse under my breath and reach down to readjust myself - God, I've never been this hard this fast, at least not since sex was new and confusing, like the calculus homework I'd abandon on the old, worn table.

"That...would be an agreeable course of action, sir," I breathe, as soon as I get some semblance of my voice back. He smiles licentiously at me and I can feel the charge of his gaze from ten feet away, never mind the glass wall separating us.

"I like it when you call me 'sir', Jasper. Makes me wanna do all sorts of sin to you." His teasing tone is echoed in the look he gives me, but I can see the want in the tense lines of his neck. My cock throbs against the rough denim of my jeans. His next words get lost in a blur of lust and vivid fantasies, and I can't do anything but palm myself through my pants and hope that nobody's watching too closely. It's casual Friday and everyone else is too sick of the work week to pay that much attention, at least I hope so. I have to get off the phone or I'll end up blowing right here, right now, just from the sound of his voice as he talks filth into my ear.

"What do you think, Whitlock?" He finishes in a voice that drips bedroom like sweet honey.

"I...I think…" I gulp and try to keep my voice from sounding too cracked or lusty, despite the dryness in my mouth. I lick my lips and chew the stupid forgotten gum a few more times to buy myself some time. I stare him down and smile something wicked.

In a low-hushed voice with an eye out for passerby, I say; "I bet you taste better than this damn bubblegum."

I blow another bubble, watching the way he bites his lip.

And I wink saliciously at him again as I hear the bubble pop.


End file.
